


The matchmaker

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Alpine hates every single date Bucky brings home. He likes you though…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, future bucky/reader?
Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511978
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	The matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my Tumblr blog

It was lovely, sunny morning in the Avengers’ common dining room. The table was only occupied by yourself and Sam, who was sipping on his coffee and scrolling through his phone. You kept yourself busy with your bowl of cereal and mentally planning out the day and all the chores you needed to take care of.

Suddenly a very familiar noise came from the hall leading to some of the bedrooms. A loud, annoyed-sounding murrping noise, followed by tiny little paws hitting the wooden floor.

“Who pissed you off so early in the morning, Alpine?” You called out to the resident cat. Well, he was Bucky’s cat specifically, but you spent enough time with the little furball to know exactly what all his noises meant.

Alpine was in your lap in no time at all, curiously sniffing at your bowl and head-butting your chin. 

“What’s wrong pretty boy?”

“He’s probably annoyed at Bucky’s guest. You know how much he hates them.” Sam commented, not taking his eyes off his phone.

Yes, Sam was quite familiar with Alpine’s opinions on things. It took a bit of work for the picky feline to get used to both Sam and yourself, but you would go so far as say you were considered _the chosen ones_.

“Is that right, baby? Did Bucky bring an intruder to your territory?” You cooed as you scratched Alpine’s head, his purring so loud his entire body was vibrating with it.

Soon, your peaceful morning was interrupted again - this time by yelling humans. Bucky and his latest date were arguing about something as they walked down the hall to the common rooms, which immediately drew Alpine’s attention. His pointy ears stood straight and the tip of his white fluffy tail was wagging from side to side in irritation.

“Seriously, how exactly do you think this is gonna work?! Every time I leave, I’m covered in plasters and bandages! What if I get an infection?!” Georgia, a girl you’ve seen around enough times to bother remembering her name, screamed as she stomped into the dining room.

“You won’t get an infection, I cleaned the wounds properly.” Bucky assured her in a tired voice. He’s had to say that many time to multiple people before.

Contrary to what people might think of him, Bucky Barnes didn’t shy away from human interaction anymore and it was a perfectly common occurrence for him to bring a date home on the weekends. You could even say he was craving affection, which was perfectly understandable considering his past. Unfortunately, much to his disappointment, people didn’t stick around for longer than a couple weeks.

Because of Alpine. See, Alpine was a lovely, affectionate cat, he adored Bucky, followed him like a shadow around the Compound, slept in his bed more often than not. The kitten got along well with most residents of the Compound too, his favourites being Sam and you, since he was the most familiar with the two of you, as well as your secret snack stashes. Alpine, however, did not like strangers and was not too shy to show it. Hissing and growling was what they usually got as a greeting, and if any of them were brave enough to try to win the cat’s affection - they would most likely get scratched sooner or later. Bucky has tried every method possible, hell, he’s even been to a cat behaviour specialist to get advice, but nothing could be done - Alpine simply was not a fan of strangers, especially those who entered Bucky’s (and Alpine’s) room.

“You know what, Bucky? I’ve had enough! I will not be _bullied_ by a cat!” Georgia all but screamed in Bucky’s face. The man simply sighed - this kind of fights was a routine at this point.

You simply observed the scene as it unfolded, Bucky trying to calm his yet girlfriend and her throwing every possible insult at him. Alpine seemed to enjoy himself as well, since he was curled up in your lap, purring happily. Even Sam put his phone away and simply watched.

“Look! Why doesn’t Alpine bite _her_?!” Georgia complained when she saw you calmly pet the white fur.

“She _lives_ here.” Bucky explained.

“You know what? It doesn’t matter. I’m leaving.” The woman turned on her heels and went straight to the nearest elevator. Bucky sighed tiredly, but didn’t make a move to stop her - there was no point anyway.

The super soldier slumped in a chair next to you, instinctively reaching out to scratch behind Alpine’s ears. “Why are you so set on ruining my every relationship, you rascal?”

“Maybe he just doesn’t approve of your taste in people.” Sam murmured from his spot.

“Or maybe he wants to keep you to himself.” You offered with a kind smile. Alpine had a lot of personality, and really, the only thing either of you could do, is just deal with it.

Bucky watched you for a moment. He was always in awe how much Alpine loved you. If Alpine wasn’t with Bucky, he was most likely with you, contently purring in your lap or hanging around your neck like an oversized, noisy scarf. From the first day Bucky brought the tiny ball of fur home, you had smothered the cat in love and affection, playing with him and letting him sleep on top of you whenever he wanted.

So Bucky got an idea.

“What about you, doll?”

You looked up at him, brows raised in confusion. “What about me?”

“Go out with me.” Bucky explained with a shrug.

“ _What_?!”

“Wait, are you seriously asking her out because Alpine likes her?” Sam spoke finally, just barely holding in his laughter.

“What else am I supposed to do?!” Bucky groaned, then turned back to you, eyes filled with hope. “What do you say, doll?”

 _Well_ … You would be lying if you said you weren’t interested in Bucky. He was a great guy, with a ridiculous sense of humour and those muscles were quite a sight. _And_ he had a cute cat.

“Hmmm… I don’t know, Buck. See, this one might get jealous.” You nodded at the little purring demon in your lap.

“I think we can make it work, huh, Alpine?” Bucky smiled at the high pitched meow he got as an answer.


End file.
